Andira's Descent: A Rude Awakening
Andira's Descent: A Rude Awakening was a Raid event in Grand Sphere and is the ninteenth event of the game. It was preceded by Colossus of Doom and was followed by Siege Wars: Second Strike. You can access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on January 21, 2016 and ended on January 28 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 21, 2016: Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. Ranking Rewards will be sent to the Inbox once the Event has ended. Reward Information can be confirmed via the Ranking Rewards button located on the Event page. Final Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, the final ranking will be decided based on which player has the highest Discovery Wins. It may take some time for ranking results to be displayed. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will work together to defeat Raid bosses, gain points, and aim for the highest Ranking. Players can receive Ranking Rewards, Boss Discovery Rewards, Raid Assistance Rewards, and Limited Event Units. Points can be received by defeating Raid Bosses. The amount of points received will vary based on the strength of each Raid Boss. 'Raid Bosses' Players will have the chance to encounter Raid Bosses after they have cleared a Quest. There are three types of Raid Boss. A Raid Boss's appearance and attribute may vary based on its type. Each player can discover a single Raid Boss. Once the discovered Raid Boss has been defeated, players may encounter the next Boss. Each time a Raid Boss is defeated the following Boss will become stronger. Raid Bosses must be defeated within a certain number of turns. Should players fail to defeat the Raid Boss within the allotted turns, the Raid Boss will retreat and no points will be received. The turns necessary to defeat a Raid Boss vary based on its type. Should players rechallenge a Raid Boss with time remaining, the Raid Boss's HP will not have recovered. However, a Raid Boss that has retreated will have fully recovered its HP. '▼ Raid Battles' During Raid Battles, players will use Battle Points (BP) to launch attacks until they win or lose a battle. The following conditions decide whether a player will win or lose a battle: 'Results in a Win' 1. Reduce a Raid Boss's HP to 0. 'Results in a Loss' 1. The Raid Party is completely annihilated. 2. Players cannot reduce the Raid Boss's HP to 0 within the allotted time. The allotted time for each Raid will depend on the necessary amount of BP. Normal Attack (1 BP): 5 Turns, Power Attack (3 BP): 10 Turns. Should players exceed the allotted time amount of time, players will not receive any points regardless of defeating the Raid Boss. '▼ Battle Points (BP)' BP are necessary to launch Normal Attacks and Power Attacks during a Raid Battle. A player may possess a total of 6 BP. BP will be spent each time a player launches a Normal or Power Attack. Units used in a Raid Battle will have increased abilities depending on the amount of BP a player has used. * 1 BP → Normal Attack (ATK x 1) * 3 BP → Power Attack (ATK X 3, HP x2) ATK and HP bonuses received through Power Attacks will be based on a Unit's total ATK, including adjustments from Summons and Equipment. When launching a "Normal Attack", the Boss must be defeated within 5 turns. For "Power Attacks", the Boss must be defeated within 10 turns. When answering an "Ally Request" request and challenging a Raid Boss, the first attack of a "normal Attack" will not use any BP. "POwer Attacks" will s till require 3 BP for the first attack. 1 BP will be restored every 15 minutes. BP can be completely recovered by using a "BP Elixir". BP Elixirs can be purchased from the Event Shop or received as a reward after defeating a Raid Boss. BP Elixirs will be lost after the Event has ended. After RANK UP, a player's BP will be completely replenished. Raid Shop Inventory: '▼ "Ally Request" Function' Players that have failed to defeat a Raid Boss may use an "Ally Request" for assistance. Only "Discoverers" can utilize the "Ally Request" function. Players who have responded to an Ally Request may not utilize this function. Ally Request can only be used once from the Battle Result screen. Players must battle against a Raid Boss once more to be able to use the Ally Request function. Ally Requests may be sent to various players, including those not on a player's Friend List. The Ally Request function can be used up until 5 minutes before the end of the allotted time to defeat a Raid Boss. The function cannot be used with less than 5 minutes of the allotted time remaining. '▼ "Link Bonuses' Link Bonuses occur when players join a Raid Battle by answering an Ally Request. A random bonus will be added to the amount of obtainable points. The more players that join the battle, the higher the chance for a bigger bonus. There is a limitation to the amount of possible points received from Link Bonuses. '▼ "Raid Rewards' The following types of players can receive points and rewards when defeating a Raid Boss: * 1. Players who have discovered a Boss can receive "Boss Discovery Rewards" and "Discovery Wins". * 2. Players who have joined a Raid Boss Battle can receive "Raid Assistance Rewards" and "Assistance Wins". The more damage a player deals to a Raid Boss, the easier it is to receive a better reward from Raid Assistance Rewards. How many points and what type of reward can be received depends on the strength of the Raid Boss a player has defeated. Win Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Win Rewards will vary from player to player. Even if players defeat the same Raid Boss, they may all receive different rewards. Points will be awarded when a player deals damage to and defeats a Raid Boss. '▼ Points' Points can be obtained by: * 1. Dealing damage to a Raid Boss. * 2. Defeating a Raid Boss. '▼ Raid Wins' If a Raid Boss a player has discovered is defeated, it will be counted toward that player's (Boss) Discovery Wins. If a Raid Boss is defeated by a player responding to an Ally Request, it will be counted toward that player's (Raid) Assistance Wins. 'Event Bonuses' Units used in a Raid Battle will receive ATK bonuses. 'Event Units' Use the following units during Raid Battles to receive ATK bonuses during Andra's Descent: A Rude Awakening: Bonuses will be combined with those received from Summons and Equipment. Post-Evo units will also receive bonuses. Bonus units can be obtained from the "Andira's Descent Set" available during Andria's Descent: A Rude Awakening. Bonuses will also be applied to support units. Bonus units will not receive point bonuses. 'Boss Discovery Rewards' Boss Discovery Rewards are received when a player has discovered a Raid Boss and that boss has been defeatead a specified number of times. Wins against bosses defeated by repsonding to an Ally Request will not be counted towards this reward. Should another player respond to a Discoverer's Ally Request and defeat the Raid Boss, the defeated boss will count toward the Discoverer's Discovery WIns. Each Boss Discovery Reward can be obtained only once. Boss Discovery Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Boss Discovery Rewards can be reviewed by accessing "Discovery Rewards" from the Rewards page. 'Raid Assistance Rewards' Raid Assistance Rewards are received when a player has responded to an Ally Request to help defeat a Raid Boss and said boss has been defeated a specified number of times. Wins against bosses as a Discoverer will not be counted toward this reward. Should another player defeat the Raid Boss after accepting an Ally Request, the defeated boss will count toward those who joined via the "Ally Request" function, including those who joined and were defeated. Each Raid Assistance Reward can be obtained only once. Raid Assistance Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Raid Assistance Rewards can be reviewed by accessing "Assistance Rewards" from the Rewards page. 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards, and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. 'Notable Bugs' * An issue occurred where the Ally Request function was unable to be used. Recompense for the issue was 100 Gems to be distributed during the January 28th, 2016 maintenance. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Raid Events